


A Life Of Running

by Winchester_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Magnus Bane, Blood and Violence, Chairman Meow is a Saint, Detctive Alec Lightwood, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Hurt Clary Fray, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Malec, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bane/pseuds/Winchester_Bane
Summary: All his life he’s been running. Running from family. Running from friends. At 25 Magnus wondered if there would ever be a day when everything would stop and he could just breath. As it is however, life would appear to have a different plan as he found himself sprinting down a deserted alley at 2 in the morning.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I’m not sure I like it as I’ve never done this sort of thing before. I’m also not the best at writing but I decided to give it a shot. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Also I’m truly terrible at tagging as I’ve come to Learn and I’ll add more as I go so let me know if anything is triggering, I’ll try to put warnings in the notes of each chapter. Anyway let me know what you all think and if you guys seem to like this one so far I’ll continue it. If not I’ll scrap it and start fresh. 
> 
> Chapter warning- kidnaping and violence. (The kidnapping is not described in this chapter and the violence isn’t graphic)

Magnus was just locking up the bar he’d been working at since he was old enough to be a bartender, when he heard yelling from around the corner. He moved down the alley as quietly as possible and looked down the other side of the road. It was dark down the alley, at first he didn’t see or hear anything and was about to turn back and head to his apartment when he heard someone yelling again. Against his better judgment he decided to investigate.

Pulling out his phone he turned on the flashlight and rounded the corner in the direction he first heard the yells. At the end of the alley he came to a stop at a fence in front of him and a building on either side, leaving the only way out the way he came or through the buildings. Having heard no more yelling he stopped trying to decide if he was just hearing things or not. 

Looking at the building to his left he noted the broken and boarded up windows and chain holding the doors closed. There was trash and empty containers scattered around the alley between the buildings. As he walked closer to the building he noticed the lock on the chain had been broken. 

‘It’s a terrible idea, really’ he thought to himself. Who in their right mind wanders through an abandoned building at this time of night. He turned around back the way he came and walked 3 steps before he heard it again. This time more distinct and definitely a person. 

Sighing heavily to himself he turned around and walked up to the door. He stood there looking at the chain mulling over his choices. He could turn around and pretend he never heard it, he could call the police and report it, Or he could do perhaps the stupidest option and investigate... on his own… in the middle of the night. Magnus being Magnus of course went with option 3 as he quickly but quietly unwound the chain from the door handles. 

Once inside he pointed his flashlight around trying to find where the yelling was coming from. As he looked around he found that, before it was cleared out, the building was likely a factory of some sort. Where he entered looked like some sort waiting area and in front of him to the right were a row of offices. To his left was a long floor length glass window that looked out into a large empty room. 

Continuing forward he tried the handle on the first door and found it locked. Moving to the second door he found it unlocked. Looking up and shaking his head twice at himself he slowly pushed the door open. The inside was set up much as he suspected with a small desk and 2 chairs but with the lack of a person. Stepping fully into the room he huffed to himself. 

‘Get a grip Magnus. It was probably nothing, you’re just over tired’ he thought. As he turned back to the door however he heard clanging from down the hall followed by a muffled yell and footsteps heading his way. Quickly he shut the door, turn his light off and flattened himself to the wall. As the steps got closer he was able to hear whoever it was having a conversation with someone in a different language. The steps passed and he heard the first door he came through slam shut. 

Stealing himself he moved back to the door and cracked it open peering out to see if it was clear. Seeing no one else he knew he had to make another choice. Logically he knew he should leave and report it to the police. He knew he didn’t have the necessary training to handle this situation. But all he could think Is ‘what if they are too late. What if someone needs help now and I’m all they have’. With this in mind he stepped out and continued down the hall. 

He stayed as quiet as he could and if he strained he could hear muffled crying. He followed the noise to the second to last door in the hallway. Trying the handle he found it surprisingly unlocked. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, praying whatever was on the other side of the door wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. 

As he pushed the door open the first thing that hit him was how dark it was in the room. Which was quickly followed by the terrible smell that seemed to hit him all at once. Barely suppressing a gag he clamped his hand over his nose and mouth. The crying has quieted but he still couldn’t see anything with how dark the room was. 

Pulling his phone back out he turned on the light once more to see whatever was inside. His first sweep of the room he saw nothing but as he entered the room fully he heard a whimper come from his right. Quickly moving the light in that direction he found a girl gagged and chained to the wall. 

The girl had medium length red hair, puffy red eyes full of unshed tears, a cut along her right cheekbone and a bruise blossoming all around it. She was curled into the corner trying to shield herself from whoever entered. He took a step towards her and she flinched curling herself tighter into the corner. He held his hands up in a non threatening manner hoping to get her to calm down some. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you” Magnus said softly. “I’m going to get you out of here, don’t worry”. He added hoping to comfort her. While the girl didn’t uncurl from the corner her crying did appear to slow down. 

“My Name is Magnus, I work at the bar around the corner,” he informed her. “May I come closer and see if I can get you unchained” he asked slowly. The girl studied him for a few seconds before slowly nodding. He walked slowly and carefully towards her not wanting to move too fast and scare her. When he was close enough to reach her he pointed at the gag and waited for her approving nod before he reached out and untied the cloth that was around her head. 

“There, that’s better isn’t it” Magnus said. “What is your name biscuit” he asked. 

“Clary” she said quietly then cleared he throat and repeated herself a little more firmly. 

“That’s a wonderful name” he commented trying to soothe her and keep her calm. “Let me see if I can get you out of these cuffs” he said as he studied the chains the bound her wrists to the wall. 

“You need to hurry. Before they come back” she said roughly. “They never leave me alone for more than a few minutes” Clary informed him. Internally cursing to himself, he once again thought about how he always finds himself in these sorts of situations. 

Not seeing any obvious loophole to getting the chains off he decided the best option he had was to try to pick the lock. Quickly searching his pockets he found a paper clip he had offhandedly stuffed there earlier that night. 

“Now it’s been years since I picked a lock, but it can’t be too hard right. It’s just like riding a bike” he pondered out loud. “I hope” he mumbled as an afterthought. He quickly looked at Clary and she gave him a pleading look. Taking another deep breath he began unbending the paper clip and stuck it into the lock. 

After about a minute of trying there was a pop and the first cuff feel free. He smiled and looked up at her muttering a quiet “almost done” under his breath. Have got the hang of it again with the first cuff he was able to unlock the second much more quickly. When the second cuff fell to the ground they looked at each other and breathed for a second before Magnus rose to his feet and held out his hand to Clary. 

She studied him for a second longer before accepting his hand and allowing him to help her to her feet. Slowly they moved towards the door where Magnus checked the hallway before looking back at her to check she was ready to move. With her small nod they made their way into the hall and down the corridor the way he originally came. 

When they reached the door he turned his light off and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He looked back at Clary and was just about to open his mouth to tell her his plan to make it back to his flat where they could safely call the police, when they heard a voice from outside getting closer to the building. 

His eyes widened as he turned to her quickly ushering her into one of the dark corners of the room hoping to stay hidden as the kidnapper reentered the building and moved past them. He heard the chain being undone and then the door swung open. The man was still on the phone when he entered and for a second he just stood there talking. He felt clary’s hand curl into the back of his shirt as she tried to ground herself and not panic. When the man started moving he held his breath waiting for him to pass them. 

When the man passed them and was down the hall some, he turned and grabbed clary’s hand before pulling her quickly towards the door. They were both outside making their way steadily down the alley when they heard the man shout from inside the building, no doubt finding the room empty where clary was being held. Not stopping to look back Magnus picked up his pace to a jog, not wanting to go to fast as he could tell the girl was injured but still wanting to put a distance between them and the man fast. 

They were almost to the corner of the alley when the door of the building burst open and a man came running out with a gun in hand. The first shot embedded itself into the brick building just behind them. Not wanting to stick around and find out how good of a shot this man was, he gripped Clary’s hand tighter and sped up. 

“Run” he yelled as more shots were fired behind them. All his life he’s been running. Running from family. Running from friends. At 25 Magnus wondered if there would ever be a day when everything would stop and he could just breath. As it is however, life would appear to have a different plan when he found himself sprinting down a deserted alley at 2 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Magnus make their escape and Magnus seeks out help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don’t know how I feel about this but I am determined to write it now so leave a comment on how you guys feel about everything so far. Like I said before this is my first fic and I’m not the best writer so this is definitely different for me. 
> 
> Chapter warnings  
> Gun violence, brief mentions of injuries (it’s not really graphic but it’s there)

He can hear the man shouting from behind them as they run down the empty street. The bullets have stopped flying at the moment but he doesn’t want to risk turning to find out why. A quick glance at Clary tells him he’s going to need to find a place to hide seeming that she looks like she could pass out at any second. 

The shots start firing once more and he jumps at the sudden loudness. He feels something hit his side as they round another corner, at first it stings and he swears under his breath. The pain, however, quickly fades into an afterthought as Clary trips and pulls him down with her. They hit the ground hard and he’s sure his forehead has a cut but he has little time to dwell on that fact has he jumps to his feet and pulls her up with him.

The yelling from behind them has gotten louder and he can tell the man had closed some of the distance between them. With a shot of adrenaline he runs faster than he can ever remember running before. He’s all but dragging Clary behind him when they turn down another road and he spots a dumpster. 

He pulls Clary down behind it hoping to hide as the man runs past them. He looks around the side of the bin waiting for the attacker. When the man comes into view he jumps back pressing himself and Clary into the space between the dumpster and wall as tightly as he can. Clary’s hand finds his in the dark and when he looks at her she staring at him with wide pleading eyes.

He raises a finger to his lips signaling for her to stay quiet as the man passes. The gunman had slowed down having not been able to see them but once he has turned from the alley and can no longer see them, Magnus is quickly on the move pulling Clary back in the direction they came from.

They backtrack 2 blocks, every now and then Magnus glances behind them making sure the man hadn’t turned back yet. He leads Clary to the subway he always uses to go back and forth from home and work. They make it to the platform just as the car is arriving and file inside where they both move to the back of the car and fall into a seat. 

He turns to Clary to check she’s ok. She has her eyes closed and is breathing deeply, her lips are moving almost as if she’s speaking to someone but no words come out. He taps her hand wanting to gain her attention before he explains where they are going. She blinks her eyes open and looks at him curiously. 

“Are you ok” he asks softly. She gives him a look that says ‘really, what do you think’ and shrugs. “Yeah stupid question” Magnus relents. “I’m taking us back to my loft. It’s safe there and we will be able to call for help without having to look over our shoulders” he explains. Clary nods and they fall into a respective silence. 

When they make it to his stop he wakes Clary from the light doze she had fallen into. She starts, at first, confused about where she is but when she locks eyes with him the nights events seem to come back to her. He stands, wincing slightly as the wound on his side sends a sharp pain through his abdomen, and pulls her up after him. 

The two make it out of the subway without any problems, and after a quick look up and down the street they begin to make the short walk back to his apartment. 

“Where are we” Clary asks. 

“Brooklyn, my apartment is just a few blocks down” he explains, but a glance at her tells him she’s still worried. “Don’t worry biscuit. We are a fair distance from where I found you. I don’t believe you have anything to work yourself up about” he says trying to comfort her. 

The corner of her mouth ticks up slightly and she relaxes just a little. They continue the rest of the trip in silence and as the adrenaline fades Magnus becomes increasingly aware of the pain on his side and the blood that is steadily flowing down the side of his head. He sighs in relief and points when his building comes into view.

After entering the building he wastes little time in the lobby and they quickly make their way to his loft. He releases Clary’s hand in order to unlock his front door and pulls her in after. He locks the door and rests his head against it once again wonder how he always ends up in these situations. Clary gasps behind him and he jumps at the break in the silence. Turning around he finds her crouched on the ground petting his cat. 

“Sorry, forgot to mention him. Clary meet Chairman Meow. Or just Chairman” Magnus says “If he too much of a bother I can put him in my room” he adds as an afterthought. 

“No” she replies quickly, her eyes pierce him as her hold on the cat tightens slightly. He holds his hands up to placate her and realizes that the cat seems to be keeping her calm so he lets the matter drop. 

“Let’s move this further into the loft shall we” he says and begins doing just that. “I have a first aid kit in my room. Make yourself comfortable while I grab it” he continues, not looking back to see if she moves. 

He leaves his bedroom door open behind him and makes his way to his closet. At the very back he moved his go bag to the side and pulls the ambulance grade kit, that he got from Catarina, out and sits there for just a second looking at it. 

‘I was out’ he thought, ‘why do I always get pulled back in’. He sits there for a moment longer then rises to his feet. He stumbles forward slightly and presses a hand to his side when the pain flares once more. Breathing slowly through his mouth he gives himself a moment to pull it together then makes his way back to the living room. 

He finds Clary sitting on the couch furthest into the room with her back to the wall and facing the door. The chairman is lounging quite comfortably in her lap as she lazily pets his back. He clears his throat to announce his return and she jumps but settles when she sees him. He walks closer and sets the kit on the coffee table and turns to her giving her a questioning look. 

“May I have a look at your injuries” he asks when it seems she won’t be answering. “I have extensive first aid knowledge so don’t worry I won’t mess anything up” he adds when she doesn’t answer. 

“Sure” she answers after a minute but is still looking at him with an unreadable look. 

“Great” he says moving closer he first looks at where her wrists have been rubbed raw from the chains. He applies an ointment and gauze muttering a quiet sorry when she hisses at the touch. Next he cleans the cut on her cheek before he adds the ointment there too and a smaller bandage. He sits back and looks at her once more. 

“Are there any more injuries that I can’t see” he asks. He knows there, having seen her limping and holding her arm around her ribs, but he doesn’t want to pry. 

“Left leg” she states after eyeing him warily for a moment. He nods and begins to roll up said pant leg. She jumps and cries out when his fingers graze the cut. 

“Sorry. Sorry, just a little higher so I can see the full cut” he soothes. The gash on her leg is wide and deep. Without the constant pressure from her pants it begins to once again ooze blood. “This is going to need stitches” he says while inspecting the wound. “While I know how to do them, I do not believe it is something I should do here” he adds when her eyes snap up to his. “There is fabric and dirt in the cut that will need cleaned and you will probably need a tetanus shot. For now I’m just going to put antibacterial gel and wrap it in a bandage until we can get help” he decides out loud. 

“Anything else” he asks when he finishes with her leg. 

“Just an ice pack if you have one,” she replies. He nods and stands to grab one for her but has to grab the back of the couch to steady himself when his vision goes fuzzy. “Are you ok” she asks having seen the pain on his face. 

“Just fine darling. Nothing to get yourself worked up about” he lies even as wave after wave of pain runs through him. She gives him a look that says she clearly doesn’t believe him but doesn’t push the subject any further. He makes his way slowly to the kitchen to grab her an ice pack and brings it back wrapped in a towel. She takes it and places it on her side. He nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket to call for help. 

“Shit” he swears. Looking at the phone he notes the shattered screen, “It’s destroyed. Must have happened when we fell in the alley. It won’t even turn on” he adds. 

“What are we going to do now. Do you have another phone” she asks. 

“I do not have another” he replies. He thinks for a minute, ‘I have no neighbors as I own the building, my friends won’t be checking on me, and I have no other means of communication’. Raising a hand to his mouth he begins to chew his thumb nail as he contemplates their options. 

“Ok” he says to get her attention. “We need to get help and I have no way to do that from this building. The closest police station is just a few blocks away, I believe the only option is to go to them if they cannot come to us” he tells her. Hearing this she looks at him in alarm. 

“We can’t leave. They could be out there. What if they catch us before we get there” she rambles clearly starting to panic. 

“Biscuit, calm down” he tries to comfort her, “I never said we were going to go. You will stay here where no one will find you. I will go and bring help back” Magnus tells her. 

“No, you can’t. What if they get you first” she pleads. 

“I will be fine. No one even saw me” he reasons, “well he did see me, but only from the back and far away. They have no way of knowing who I am. I will be fine, like I said it’s only a few blocks away and I’ll be back before you know it” he adds. 

“But” she tries but is unable to come up with an argument. 

“It will all be ok biscuit. You stay here with chairman. Ok” he tells her. She looks at him for a moment they seems to come to a decision and nods. He turns to walk towards his room but she grabs his hand. 

“Please stay safe and come back” she pleads, “I don’t want to be alone anymore” Clary adds. 

“I will darling. I promise” Magnus replies. He turns and makes his way to his bathroom. Taking a second to breath, Magnus looks at himself in the mirror. ‘I’m a mess’ he notes. He has blood dripping from the cut on his temple down the side of his head then down his neck where it’s spreading onto his shirt. Wetting a towel he tried to wipe some of it off but it only seems to make it worse as the cut bleeds more. 

“Terrific” he mutters. Bracing himself, he pulls his shirt up slowly. It’s sticking to his skin from the dried blood and cracks when he moves it. When he finally gets the shirt free he looks at the hole on his side. It’s definitely a bullet hole and seeming that there is only one that means the bullet is still inside. ‘Well isn’t that just fantastic’ he thinks. 

He pokes at the skin surrounding the wound, trying to get a better gage of how bad it is, but has to stop as his vision fades and he has to bite back a yell from the pain it causes. ‘Ok, not doing that again’ he tells himself. ‘Just clean it, cover it and save it for later’ he thinks as he pull tape and gauze out of a drawer under his sink. He first cleans it with warm water and a towel, hissing the entire time, then adds the bandage. 

He looks at his now ruined shirt that is lying on the ground and decides to just get a new one even though it means it will likely be ruined. ‘I’ve got standards even if I am bleeding out. And that shirt is just not doing it’. He pulls a loose shirt from his closet, that he never really liked anyway, and puts it on then makes his way back to Clary. 

“Ok no one else lives in this building, and it is unlikely that any of my friends will try to stop by” he tells her. “I will lock the door on my way out and since I own the building I will lock the front entrance as well. If you need to get out there is a fire exit through my bedroom, but I believe you will be safe here” he informs her. She nods but still doesn’t look too happy about the plan. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” he says. With one last look at her he turns and makes his way out of the apartment then the building locking the doors along the way. Once outside he looks around at the empty street. He’s got no clue what time it is but it’s still dark so he hopes he doesn’t see anyone along the way. 

He is just over halfway there when the pain in his side causes him to stop and lean against a building to catch his breath. The pain had been getting steadily worse the longer he walked and it didn’t appear to be stopping any time soon. He closes his eyes and thinks of possible causes for the pain besides the obvious hole. ‘Perhaps infection, or maybe the bullet splittered, most likely it punctured something and I’m slowly bleeding out internally’ he thinks to himself, then laughs as all he can then think is go figure. 

After coming back to himself, he schools his features and picks up his pace towards his destination. Pressing his hand to his side he goes a little faster when he can feel himself starting to run out of energy. ‘I need to get there. Do not pass out, Clary needs you. Only one more block and you can get help’ he pleads with himself. 

As he rounds the last corner the building comes into view and he sighs pause a second to catch his breath. He quickly crosses the street and begins to stagger up a flight of stairs that lead to the entrance. He finds himself leaning heavily on the railing as each stair causes agony in his side. A quick glance tells him the bandage he applied did little good as the entire side of his shirt is now stained with blood. 

He makes it to the entrance and slumps into the wall beside the door. ‘Come on Magnus, get it together. You promised Clary you would help her’ he coaches himself. He pulls the door open with slight difficulty as his vision sends him reeling into the door frame causing him to stumble. 

Everything around him seems to be moving in slow motion as he enters the building. He blinks trying to focus on his task but only succeeds in wavering on his feet. When he opens his eyes he finds himself staring into the hazel eyes of the most gorgeous face he’s ever seen. The mans mouth is moving but for the life of him Magnus can’t figure out what the man is saying. 

The man's brows furrow as he continues to try to talk to Magnus and all he can think about is how much he wishes he could smooth the crease out for him. Hazel eyes moves his hand to wave it in front of Magnus’ faces which causes home to jump and stubble backwards send a stab of pain through his body. 

“Clary” is all Magnus can get out as eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the floor blissfully unaware of the reaction the name gets out of the man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up and is questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda late update but I just started back to school for the semester and between work and school I’ve been a little busy. Anyway I’m going to try to keep updating this on Thursdays so let me know what you guys think I’m always looking for advice on writing. Here’s the 3rd chapter hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Chapter warnings  
> Discussion of injuries (not vividly and certainly not accurate), heated conversations (some swearing and yelling)

He comes back to himself slowly. The first thing he thinks is how cold he is. ‘I must have left the window open’ he ponders to himself shivering slightly. He should get up and close it, he knows this, but he can’t bring himself to open his eyes. Everything is nice right now. He feels floaty, which should probably concern him since he doesn’t remember drinking last night. 

Now that he thinks about it more, he doesn’t remember much of anything from last night. ‘I went shopping yesterday morning, then met Raphael for lunch. I couldn’t stay long because I had work. I remember getting to work but I don’t remember leaving’ he notes. 

He tries to think some more but decides his best bet is to get up and find his phone. It’s a good thought, at least until he tries to open his eyes and finds that they don’t want to move. ‘Yeah, definitely drank to much’ he decides. ‘Ok new plan. Get eyes open’ he thinks. 

It takes him a second but when he finally gets his eyelids pried apart he immediately slams them closed with an internal curse. ‘Why is it so bright. My room is never this bright, even with all the lights on’ he questions himself. The more he comes back to himself the more he realises is not right. 

Aside from the brightness, there is also an incredibly annoying beeping sound and the bed he’s laying is much too uncomfortable to be his own. With all these thoughts going through his head he soon comes to the conclusion that he’s not at home. This discovery does little to help him since he doesn’t remember going home with anyone else at the bar. 

He begins to slowly open his eyes again not wanting to be blinded once more. At first his surroundings are blurry and he can’t make out much more than the white walls. As his vision clears the monitors and wires that are attached to him come into focus. The monitor next to his head being the cause of the annoying beeping. ‘A hospital’ he thinks, ‘that doesn’t make sense’. 

Looking around he doesn’t see any apparent cause of his hospitalization or any information on how he got here. He begins to sit up so he can find more answers but quickly drops back on the bed when his side flares in pain. “Shit” he swears into the silent room. He presses his hand to his side and begins to sit up again when a nurse walks in and jumps when she sees he’s awake. 

“No, don’t try to get up sweetheart” she pleads, “you’ll pull your stitches out. You were brought in last night after you collapsed at the police station” she continues at his confused look. “Do you remember what happened” she asks. 

“I..” he begins but his throat feels like sandpaper and he can’t get any words out due to the coughing. He feels a cup press against his mouth and begins drinking the water readily. 

“Slowly dear. Don’t want to get sick do you” the nurse says. “Now you think you can answer” she asks. 

“I don’t remember much. Just meeting a friend for lunch then going to work” he replies. “What’s going on? How did I get here” he asks. 

“You were brought in last night by a couple of detectives. Luck they got you here so fast. You were bleeding out internally from where a bullet embedded itself inside you. There was also a deep gash on your head but nothing a few stitches couldn’t handle” she tells him. 

“A bullet” he asks dumbfounded. 

“Yes, but not to worry dear they were able to get it out and repair the damage it caused. You should be good as new in a few weeks” she says. He furrows his brow ‘what is going on’ he thinks. 

“None of this makes sense. How did this all happen” he asks just as the door opens and two men walk in. The first is blond and well built. His eyes are different colors which Magnus certainly finds interesting. If it wasn’t for the ‘bow down to me’ attitude he might have even found him appealing. When he glances at the second man his breath leaves him in a whoosh. 

‘He’s gorgeous’ Magnus thinks. The incredibly tall man has beautiful hazel eyes and dark hair that looks just perfect for running your fingers through. The man is everything Magnus loves in a person. Tall. Dark. And handsome. He blinks moving his eyes back to blondie to find him talking, not that he’s heard a word of it. 

“What” Magnus asks. 

“Can you explain the events of last night that lead to you passing out in the front lobby of the police station” he asks with irritation obvious in his tone of voice. 

“I’m sorry, but who are you” Magnus asks already starting to dislike the guy. 

“I’m detective Lightwood, and this is my partner and brother detective Herondale. We need to ask you a few questions about last night” the tall one takes over. 

“I would love to help detectives, but I really don’t remember what happened. I don’t even know how I got shot” Magnus replies sincerely. 

“Bullshit. You know something don’t try to lie” the shorter detective yelled causing Magnus to flinch back in the bed. 

“Jace, calm down or go take a walk” Lightwood reprimanded him. Jace nodded and took a deep breath schooling his features. “Sorry, Let’s start with the easy stuff. What’s your name and what do you remember from yesterday” He continued looking at Magnus. 

“Magnus Bane, and the last thing I remember is arriving at work. I don’t remember leaving, I don’t remember getting shot, and I don’t remember the police station” Magnus answers. 

“That ok we’ll figure it out together” the detective says. “What about before work what were you doing?” he asks. 

“I met my friend Raphael Santiago for lunch and before that I went shopping” Magnus replies. “Detective what exactly is going on here” he continues noting Jace’s eye roll. 

“That’s what we are trying to find out if someone could get their story straight” Jace says. Turning to Lightwood he continues “Alec this is a waste of time. She’s been missing for 2 weeks and if this dude doesn’t have answers I’m going to find someone who does”. 

“Who’s been missing” Magnus asks. 

“None of your business” Jace replies. 

“Jace” Alec warns. “A young woman who is very close to us has been missing and when you collapsed at the station her name was the last thing you said” he answers Magnus. 

“I don’t recall any of this. What is her name” he asks. 

“Clary. Clary Fray” Alec responds. Hearing the name it’s almost like a switch had been flipped in his mind and everything comes flooding back to him. Finding the redhead, running from the shooter, the subway, bringing her back to his home. He remembers it all, he told her to wait there while he got help. 

“OH MY GOD” he yells as he jolts upright ignoring the pain in his side. “Clary. I remember” he says. “She was locked up in an abandoned building near my job. I got her out but the man was following us, I got shot but I was able to get us away. We rode the subway back to my loft where I patched her up but my phone got broken in the run so I had to leave her there to go get help. It seemed like the safest option” he tells them quickly.

“What do you mean locked up in a building. Where is she now” Jace asks clearly getting impatient. 

“I was locking up after work and I heard yelling so I investigated and found her in an old building” Magnus states. “Shit” he exclaims suddenly. “I told her I would be right back. How long have I been here. She was injured, I have to go” he says as he tries to get up but the wound in his side prevents him. 

“Hey just calm down we’ll get her don’t worry” Alec tries to calm him. 

“No you don’t understand. I promised” Magnus stresses. “If you go I’m coming with you” he demands. 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea” Alec tries. 

“Alec we don’t have time for this. Clary needs us she’s hurt” Jace pleads. 

“I’m going and that’s final” Magnus says as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and starts removing wires. 

“Fine but you have to let the doctor sign you out first” Alec relents. “Jace go get the car. We’ll meet you out front” he ordered. Nodding Jace turned and ran down the hall, leaving Magnus with Alec who went to get the doctor. 

The doctor wasn’t happy about releasing him but let him go under the circumstances that the detective monitor him and he doesn’t put himself under too much stress. Internally Magnus laughs at the man, ‘if only he knew the kind of stress I’ve had to deal with’. 

He and the detective make their way to the exit, but it’s slow going as Magnus can only move at half his usual speed. They make it to the car, where Jace is impatiently waiting at the passenger door, and Alec helps him into the back. 

After the detectives are situated in the front they turn back to him and ask for directions. 

“I live in Brooklyn. Only a few blocks from the station” he tells them and the start in that direction. “Left here then straight for 3 blocks” he says when they are closer to his building. “That’s it” he says pointing when the loft comes into view. 

“You wait here while we clear the building” Alec says as the pull up. 

“There’s no need to clear anything. No one else is here I own the building” Magnus says and they both look at him curiously. “What. Neighbors can be quite annoying” he says coyly. Rolling his eyes Jace gets out followed by Alec who ushers him out of the back. 

“I locked all the doors when I left so no one could get in besides me” Magnus says as he pulls out his keys. When he has the entrance unlocked they make their way inside and up to his loft. “This is it” he says as he starts unlocking his apartment. 

When he opens the door chairman comes running and Magnus scoops him up as the detectives enter behind him. Curiously he looks down at his cat as he feels him start shaking. There are little specks of blood on his paws and the chairman definitely looks spooked. 

“Well. Where is she” Jace asks growing impatient. 

“I left her on the couch” Magnus replies looking up from his cat. “It’s straight through here” he says leading the way. When they enter the room, however, Clary is nowhere to be seen. There’s. Water dripping on the floor from an overturned glass on his coffee table and a small puddle of blood on the floor near the couch. 

“Magnus are you sure no one else got in” Alec asks. 

“I’m sure. I have the only key” he replies then yelps as Jace grabs his shirt collar and pins him to the wall. 

“Then where is she. You said you left her here and now she’s nowhere in site” Jace Yells in his face, “Now, WHERE. IS. SHE” he demands glaring down at Magnus who can do nothing but take it. 

“I don’t know” Magnus mutters quietly “I left her right here. I’m sorry” he apologizes. ‘Where could she have gone. I promised her I’d come back and I let her down just like I always do’ he thinks self deprecatingly. Just as the thought crosses his mind there’s a crash from further in the apartment that gets the attention of the men who all look at each other before taking off down the hall


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Clary and she sheds some light on what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Chapter warnings
> 
> Minor discussion of kidnapping and assault

They split up, Magnus takes his room, Jace takes the room across from him and Alec continues down the hall, the three of them are all hoping the noise was Clary. Entering his room he doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary so he ventures further. 

Bending to check under the bed is slow and painful due to the injury on his side, not to mention the additional flares of pain from Jace's outburst. Finally getting to the ground he looks under the bed but doesn’t see her. 

Sitting up on his knees he glances around the room for any obvious hiding spots. His apartment isn’t grand by any means, just two small rooms each with their own bathroom, a decent kitchen and combined living room area, a small closet by the door and the balcony. 

Thinking of the closet at his front door he turns to the closet in his room. It’s slightly cracked and he doesn’t recall leaving it that way when he was last here. He slowly rises to his feet, resting a hand on his bed when the change in position leaves him feeling dizzy, and begins walking towards the closet. 

As he gets closer he can hear quiet sniffing and wonders briefly if he should call the detectives. He glances down when he feels Chairman rub against his ankle and look up at him as if to tell him to hurry and get to her. Exhaling slowly he approaches the door and begins to cautiously pull it open. 

At first nothing looks disturbed. His clothes are all in order and it looks just how he left it the other day. However when he steps further into the closet there’s a soft gasp to his left and when he looks in that direction he finds Clary curled tightly into the corner. 

“Clary” he says softly and she flinches but doesn’t otherwise react. He slowly lowers himself into a crouch, “Clary, it’s Magnus. I promised I’d come back” he tries again and this time her eyes snap up to meet his and he watches as her eyes go from fear to relief. 

He barely has time to prepare himself before he has an arm full of Clary and a face full of red hair. The force of her hug is enough to send them sprawling backwards and he winces as his side pulls but he doesn’t say anything as she seems to need the hug. 

“I didn’t think you were coming back” she says as she pulls back slightly. “I thought maybe they got you, or you decided I was just too much to deal with so you just left” she continues as tears gather in her eyes. 

“Of course I was coming back. I did promise after all” he soothes her as he wipes the tears running down her cheeks. “Don’t cry now. I’m back and I brought help. Everything is going to be ok now” he tells her. She looks around warily as If expecting something to jump out at them. 

“Are they here. Are you sure it’s safe” she asks. 

“Well I might not be the best judge but I think they can be trusted. They seemed very protective of you” he replies with a slight wave of his hand in the direction of the door. “The blond one has been rather mean so far but I think her just worried” he continues. 

“The Blond” she asks looking at him like he’s lost his mind. 

“Yes blond. Jack, or James maybe” he thinks out loud. “Doesn’t matter the y’all cute one seemed to know you too. Alec I believe” he adds when she just looks more confused. Her eyes widen and a look of understanding crosses her face. 

“Alec and Jace. You found them, are they here” she asks hopefully and begins rising to her feet only to sway and lean against the door when she makes it there. He gets up from the floor as fast as he can and places a steadying hand on her arm. 

“Are you ok biscuit” he asks and looks her over for any new injuries. It’s hard to tell what’s new however when her clothes are covered in so much dirt and dry blood. 

“I’m fine, just stood up to fast” she says looking at him appreciatively. Just as he’s about to respond the detectives rush into his room causing the door to bang into the wall and then both to jump. 

“She’s not here. I can’t find her anyw…” Jace stops mid sentence when his eyes finally find Clary. Relief washes over his face and he rushes across the room to pull her into a hug only for her to flinch back at the sudden movement. “Clary” he says brokenly, “What happened” he finishes reaching a hand forward. 

“Jace, give her some space” Alec says, his voice startling Magnus as he forgot he was there. “Why don’t we all go to the living room and try to figure this out” he asks trying to defuse the situation. 

Nodding they all begin to make their way back out of the room with Alec leading the way, Magnus helping Clary, and Jace following behind looking utterly lost. Magnus and Clary take the small loveseat and the two detectives take the chairs across from them and for a moment no one speaks. 

“Ok, this is ridiculous” Jace says suddenly.

“Everyone just needs to calm down” Alec says trying to keep the peace. 

“Calm down. Are you kidding me Alec” Jace explodes. “This guy stumbles into the station muttering about Clary, passes out and wakes up as if nothing happened, and when he finally brings us to her she looks like she went 12 rounds with a tiger” he continues yelling now. 

“You acting like this is not helping the situation” Alec tries to calm him when he sees Clary try to curl further into herself. 

“Well what do you expect Alec. We get her and my girlfriend will barely look at me but she has no problem letting him close” he shouts and jumps to his feet. “For all we know he was in on her abduction” he says and begins forward as if to go after Magnus again. 

“I didn’t I swear” Magnus pleads raising his hands to defend himself against the raging man. Clary is almost hiding behind him and he really doesn’t know how it went so bad so fast. Just as Jace begins to round the coffee table Alec jumps up placing himself in the middle and puts his hand on Jaces chest to hold him off. 

“Enough!” He Yells and they all look at him “Jace you need to stop acting like this or leave. I know you are stressed but it gives you no right to treat Magnus, or anyone for that matter, like this. So either calm down or go” he says, his gaze stern as he looks at Jace.

Jace sighs and looks down. Shaking his head a few times he seems to collect himself before looking at Magnus again, “I’m sorry” he begins “I keep acting like an ass but I know it’s not your fault. I was just so worried” he finishes apologizing. 

“It’s ok I understand. Just don’t make it a habit” Magnus responds. He is about to continue when a quiet voice next to him goes first. 

“He didn’t do it” Clary says and everyone looks at her in confusion. “Magnus. He didn’t take me. He got me out but he had nothing to do with it to start. He has been nothing but kind” she. Continues. 

“I couldn’t leave you there. What kind of person would that have made me” Magnus replies softly. 

“Clary, do you think you can tell us what happened” Alec asks as he pulls out his phone to take notes. 

More tears gather in her eyes and she appears to leave herself for a moment before breathing deeply and looking at him sadly. She nods and breathes a few more times before she begins. 

“I had just left work and I was going to surprise Jace at the station” she begins a soft smile on her face as she remembers her plan, “I got out later than usual because a few kids had questions about an assignment I had given them. I remember hearing something behind and I stopped and looked around but I didn’t see anything so I kept going. The last thing I remember is rounding the corner when a rag was shoved over my face and everything went black” she recalls. 

“Do you know what happened after” Alec asks. 

“I woke up and it was dark and cold and there was some kind of terrible smell. When I say up I remember feeling so dizzy I had to lay back down. I had no clue what was happening and when I tried to get up again I found my wrists chained to the floor” she says and holds out an arm to show where they had rubbed. Jace breaths deep through his nose at the sight but remains quiet. 

“I don’t know how long I sat there alone but eventually he came in and I just knew it had only just started. At first he didn’t touch me. He just kept saying awful things about my mom. He called her a Liar and a bitch and said the only thing she was good for is backstabbing” she continues. 

“Do you know who the man was or what he was talking about” Alec asks. 

“No, and he never explained either” she answers. 

“That’s ok. What happened next” Alec replies. 

“The longer I was there the more angry he got. I could hear him pacing outside of the room and he always seemed to be waiting for something. Eventually I got tired of just sitting there waiting so I tried to reason with him. I begged him to let me go. I told him I would forget it ever happened and I wouldn’t tell anyone about him but it just seemed to make him angrier” she says as her eyes fill with tears once more. I reach over and take her hand sending her a look of encouragement when her words begin to falter. 

“I’m not sure what happened but he seemed to snap. He came in raging, going on about someone going back on a deal. I’m not sure what he was talking about but when he saw me in the corner it just seemed to and to the fire” she kept going with her story more tears falling. 

“We can stop now if you need” Alec says. 

“No” she says determined, “I need to keep going.'' 

“Ok. What next” he says with a sympathetic look. 

“He was just so angry and since I was the only thing there he took that anger out on me. He came at me so fast I didn’t even have time to prepare. The first hit was to the side of my head and it left me feeling out of it and disconnected. From there it was just a flurry of swings and pain” she says with a far away look. “I don’t think he was going to stop. He was so full of rage, it was like he was possessed. Magnus found me not long after, but I have no doubt he would have killed me if he continued” she says. 

“Do you know why he stopped” Jace asks. 

“The phone rang” she say “That stupid phone rang and all of a sudden he just deflated. He left to answer the phone and I really wish I wouldn’t have caught the name of the caller but I guess I should have expected it” she answers. 

“Who was it” Alec asks. 

She looks at him for the first time and answers in a cold tone, “My Father”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue talking then make their way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this is late and shorter than normal but I’ve been super sick all week and I just wanted to get something out for you all. It’s not exactly what I had planned but let me know what you think comments and advice greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Chapter warnings-  
> Homophobic language  
> Breif talk of injury

“Your father? What do you mean, I thought he was locked up” Jace asks. 

“So did I. Believe me I’m just as lost as you are” Clary replies. “I just don’t understand. How could he have been involved with this” she continues as tears begin to gather in her eyes once more. 

“Hey, look at me” Alec says getting her attention, “you aren’t alone, ok. We’ll figure this out together” he states looking between them as he says it. 

“Thanks Alec” she replies. “God I just feel like such an idiot for thinking he was finally out of my life. After all those years and I still can’t get away” she continues unaware of the inner conflict her words cause Magnus as he sees similarities between her and himself. 

“It’ll be ok biscuit. Like the good detective has said we are here for you till the end” Magnus tells her while simultaneously pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for later. She gives him a smile in thanks only to hiss in pain as it pulls on her split lip. 

“We should get you out of here and to a hospital” Jace says jumping to his feet.

“It’s not that bad guys. Really I think I’ll be ok” Clary says trying to avoid the hospital. 

“Nonsense. If I remember correctly you had a cut on your leg in need of stitches and a definite concussion. Not to mention the injured ribs you are trying to hide” Magnus quips rising to his feet slowly as he’s once again reminded of his own injuries. 

“See, we are taking you to get looked at” Jace states, “can you pull the car around” he continues facing Alec. Giving Jace a nod he gets up and rushes out the door. 

“Let’s get you up and down stairs” Magnus says holding his hand out to help her only to start to sway as he suddenly become dizzy. 

“You ok Magnus” Jace asks concerned. 

“Yeah. Just got a little dizzy is all” Magnus replied after a second. Turning to Clary once more he offers his hand and this time manages to remain steady as she slowly rises. 

“Thanks” she says quietly and the two turn to Jace as he pulls his phone from his pocket. 

“Alec’s at the front, let’s get her out of here” Jace says as he moves around the table to take Clary’s other hand. They make their way out of the apartment, Magnus stopping to lock it behind them, then to the elevator. When they make it to the lobby Alec is standing at the entrance waiting for them. 

“You guys ok” Alec asks as he takes in the pale face of Clary, who has most of her weight resting on Jace. A quick glance at Magnus tells him the man isn’t doing as well as he’s trying to put on. He’s definitely shaking and each step brings a small grimace to his face. 

Looking up at the detectives question Magnus tries to pull himself together to hide any pain he may be In only to stumble when his vision goes sideways once more. Shutting his eyes he curses internally, at his inability to do the simplest task of walking to the car, and waits for the impact of the ground. 

He opens his eyes when his landing isn’t near as painful as it should have been only to find himself, not on the ground, but cradled in the arms of the taller detective. When he looks up he’s momentarily struck by the color of the detectives eyes. 

At first he thought they were Hazel but up close he can see swirls of color dancing in them. ‘Dancing’ he thinks ‘I used to love dance. But they took it away. Just like they took everything else’. He blinks only to realize the detective is talking to him, his brows are furrowed in concern as he checks Magnus over once more. 

“Magnus” Alec say, his voice finally get the attention of said man. “Are you ok. What’s wrong” he asks. Magnus blinks at him a few times before replying. 

“I’m fine now I think. Think I might have overdid it there” he says softly. “Perhaps the doctor was right and I should have stayed behind. Of course Jaces little outburst didn’t help either” he adds mostly to himself but Alec hears anyway. 

“I’m sorry about him. He can be a bit much at times but inside he’s a big softy” he apologizes. 

“Well he certainly is not great at showing it” Magnus quips looking around only to find the other two have already made their way to the car. “We should get going” he says as he tries to get up. 

“Let me help you” Alec says getting to his feet quickly before offering his hand. Magnus looks at him for a moment before nodding and accepting his help. Once he’s standing he feels Alec wrap an arm around his side and take some of his weight. 

“Are you ok” Clary asks when they make it to the car. 

“Don’t worry biscuit, everything will be fine” he says trying to reassure her. 

The ride back to the hospital is smooth and uneventful. In fact Magnus suspects he may have passed out for some of it because when he glances out the window suddenly they are already pulling in and he can’t remember most of the trip. Jace gets out first to go and find help, leaving Alec to open the back door on her side just as doctors rush out to assess the damage. 

Everything is a blur to him from there. He remembers them placing her on a stretcher and hearing something about stitches. He tries to ask what is happening but he can’t seem to find his voice. He blinks and next thing he knows he’s back on a stretcher of his own with the hot detective standing above him. 

‘It would be my luck to die in front of the hottest man I’ve ever seen’ he thinks. When the detective blushes he realizes he may have said that outloud but he can't bring himself to care. He’s feeling floaty again and suddenly his eyes are just too heavy to keep open. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The sun is high in the sky, and the weather is wonderful this time of year. His mother brought him with her to the village garden today as a reward for helping clean around the house, the evening before. He loves when he gets to go places with her, especially when it means going into town. 

Currently he’s picking flowers along the side of the fence while his mother is talking with a friend. Some are just a simple yellow, that he doesn’t know the name of, but most have a soft white fluff that gets carried away with the wind. 

“What are you doin boy. Picking flowers Is for girls” a passing man spits the words at him. 

“There for my mama. Aren’t the pretty” Magnus replies cheerfully not sensing the mans hate. 

“Pretty” the man repeats and starts laughing. “Those ain’t nothing more than a bunch of weeds. You’d think a little fag like you would know something about picking flowers” the man sneers and walks away. 

Looking at the flowers in his hands Magnus feels his eyes beginning to fill with tears. He thought they were perfect. But the man said they weren’t. ‘If they aren’t the best then I can’t give them to mama’ he thinks as he wipes at his eyes with his free hand. Just as he’s about to throw them to the side he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder that pulls him into a hug. 

“What’s wrong my love” his mother asks as she wipes his tears with her sleeve. 

“I...I was just trying to get you something pretty, but the man said I didn’t know anything. And and I thought the flowers were the prettiest but he said they are weeds and a fag should know” he says in a rush and by the end he has tears running down his face. 

Her eyes widen when she hears what her son was told. How could a grown man say something so cruel to a child. She pulls her son into her arms and hushes him once more. 

“Magnus, whether something is pretty or not is up to anyone else to decide, Only you. Don’t let other people tell you what you should like” she tells him as she pulls back. “Even if they are weeds I would love them all the same because they are from you” she continues. 

“Really” he asks sniffling slightly. She nods and a smile pulls across his face once more. He looks down at the flowers in his hand the back at her before he slowly stretches them towards her. “I picked these just for you mama” he says. 

She smiles and takes them from him thanking him for the gift. 

“The fluffy ones are my favorite, but the yellow ones are bright and happy and they reminded me of you” he says happily. She feels her eye begin to water at his thoughtfulness. 

“Thank You Magnus, they are perfect” she says and he beams at her clearly proud of himself. “You want to know something special about these flowers” she asks. 

“Yes, please mama” he practically begs. 

“Well these are what you call dandelions, And they can pop up just about anywhere they want because they are just so determined. See when they first grow they are bright and yellow. Happy as you put it. But when they are ready they turn white and fluffy” she tells him. 

“It’s like me and you mama. You can be the yellow and I’ll be the fluffy” he says laughing. 

“Hush now I didn’t even get to the best part” she says. And he mimes zipping his mouth. 

“Well when the flower makes it to this stage” she says holding up the white ones, “they become magic, and when you blow on it it carries you wished far far away so they can come true” she finishes and he looks at her completely amazed. 

“It’s a wishing flower” he asks. 

“Yes. The very best wishing flower. The fluff is so magical it can make all your hopes and dreams come true” she answers.

“Can I try” he asks hopefully. 

“Go ahead Magnus. Close your eyes and make your wish” she says holding them out for him, then she watches as the white fluff flies away wishing that everything was that easy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up, him and Alec talk. A new event unfolds in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on our regular scheduled Thursday. The plot is definitely starting to thicken so let me know what everyone thinks. Also wanted to give a big thanks to everyone who’s already commented it’s really helped me to continue writing even though I’m still not to sure about it. See everyone again next week. 
> 
> Chapter warnings-  
> Brief mention of injuries  
> Talk about suspected arson

Waking up in the hospital for the second time was nothing like his first wake up. There was no confusion about where he was. Magnus knew exactly where he was and why. This time however he wasn’t greeted by the pleasant numb feeling that comes when they give you the good drugs.

No, this time he came to with a sharp pain in his side and a headache that put some of his hangovers to shame. There was also the vivid memory he was so graciously gifted by his subconscious as a slept. Thinking about it now he realizes how naive he was as a child to believe in magical flowers. After all, it did nothing to save his mother in the end. 

Opening his eyes he finds the detective, Alec, sitting hunched over in a chair next to his bed. He’s got his eyebrows furrowed, in a way Magnus definitely doesn’t find adorable, as he reads something on his phone. ‘I should let him know I’m awake’ Magnus thinks, ‘but I don’t want to take my eyes off him’ he finishes. 

Opening his mouth to call to him all he can manage is a weak cough and the man looks up in concern. Magnus, to busy trying to stop coughing to notice the man moving, startles when a cup is suddenly brought to his face. 

“Slowly” Alec says when Magnus begins to gulp down the water. Magnus slows and smiles in thanks when the detective moves the cup away. “We have to stop meeting like this Mr. Bane” Alec replies when he returns to Magnus’ side. 

“Please call me Magnus, And what can I say I’ve heard this hospital has such wonderful Jello” Magnus says “the company’s not too hard on the eyes either” he finishes with a smirk. 

Alec’s cheeks flush and he rubs the back of his neck with his hand before quickly changing the topic. 

“They said you pulled some of the stitches in your side, and Jace’s tantrum earlier probably didn’t help” he says in return. 

“Well I knew Blondie was going to be just a riot to be around” Magnus replies looking down at his hands. 

“He means we’ll really” Alec says defensively, “it’s just everything with Clary happened so fast and he’s hardly slept so” he trails off. 

“How is Clary. I don’t remember much after we got in the car” Magnus asks. 

“She is sleeping now. They said she was severely dehydrated and needed some stitches, but besides a probable concussion, a few broken ribs and some bruising she’s doing relatively ok” he answers. 

“Should she be sleeping with a concussion?” Magnus asks in concern. 

“The doctors and nurses are monitoring her. They said she had quite a bit of blood loss from the cut on her leg so she’ll be a little out of it for a while but she should be ok all things considered” he says “plus Jace has refused to leave her side. Practically standing guard in case anything happens” he finishes. 

“Do you think I can see her?” he asks hopefully. 

“Uh, I don’t think it’s a good idea at the moment. You still don’t look all that great and I promised the doctors I wouldn’t let anything else happen to you” he replies sadly. 

“Alexander, I’m fine now. Really all I needed was some good sleep” he tries to persuade the detective. 

“Alexander?” The man questions with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, it fits you. Strong. Protective” Magnus says matter of factly “unless of course you have a problem with it” he adds. 

“No, it’s fine. I like the way you say it” he says with a smile that Magnus returns. 

“Well then Alexander, what would it take to convince you I’m ok and we should go see Clary” he asks. 

“You are not leaving that bed until the doctor says so” Alec says sternly causing Magnus to pout. He opens his mouth with a retort on his tongue but Alec beats him to it “end of discussion.” 

“Fine, but the moment the doctor says I can leave we are going” Magnus says pointing at the other man. 

Huffing out a breath Alec pulls his phone back out and diles a number and puts it in speaker between them. The phone rings a few times before Jace answers on the other end. 

“Alec, everything alright” he asks. 

“Yeah we’re good. Magnus is awake and is asking about Clary” Alec replies. 

“She’s still sleeping but last time the doctor was here he said she’s making a steady improvement” he tells them. 

“Will you call us when she wakes up” Magnus asks. 

“Don’t worry Magnus you two will be the first to know” he says “and about earlier, me shoving you and all. I’m really sorry I know you weren’t involved and I had no right to put my hands on you. So yeah, sorry” he finishes lamely. 

“You are forgiven James” Magnus says ignoring Alec’s mumbled ‘It’s Jace’ “just don’t make a habit of it” he continues. 

“I won't,” he replies with a chuckle. “I’m gonna go, I don’t want to water her up talking. See you guys later” he says before the line goes dead. 

“Are you satisfied now?” Alec asks. 

“I suppose it will have to do” he says.he looks around the room before picking up the remote on the table next to him and turning on the news. 

“As we speak with a local bar owner about the situation that occurred last night” the need anchor is saying as he turns up the volume. The scream switches to a man who looks strikingly like his boss. 

“I’m not sure what happened. I got to my bar this afternoon and found the next door building almost entirely Burt to the ground. I wasn’t even aware there was a fire. I tried getting in touch with my closer from last night but there was no answer” the interview finishes with a photo of the Burt building and the bar. 

Magnus’ eyes widened as he realizes the bar in the photo is where he works. He quickly sits up, wincing at his side, and looks wide eyed from the tv to Alec. 

“What” Alec asks. When there’s no answer he tries again, “Magnus, what’s wrong.”

“Th-that’s my job” he says weakly. “The bar in the news. That’s where I work” he continues turning towards Alec. 

“What” the detective asks again in confusion. 

“The bar, I work there. I was closing up last night when I found Clary” he answers before looking down and thinking for a second. “I found her in the building right next door. And now it’s mysteriously burned to the ground. Come on Alexander that can’t be a coincidence” he says looking at Alec. 

“Shit. Are you sure” he asks. 

“Yes I’m sure. I think I’d remember what building I found a girl chained up in before getting shot at in the alley right outside” Magnus says in return looking at Alec like he’s stupid. 

“I have to call this in. Hopefully there’s still something there we can use” Alec says before walking into the hall with his phone in his ear. 

Magnus turns back to the TV where they show a few more clips of the burnt building before moving on. ‘Oh my god’ he thinks suddenly, ‘Cat and Raphael are probably worried sick. Neither have heard from me in over 24 hours and now this’ he finishes. 

He looks around for his phone before remembering it was destroyed in their escape last night, and he doesn’t see one in his room anywhere. He’s just contemplating getting up to use the phone at the nurses desk when Alexander returns. 

“Thanks Simon” Alec is saying as he closed the door. “Ok, first they already ruled it an arson. Second, you better not be getting out of that bed” he says looking at Magnus. 

“Alexander you don’t understand, I have not spoken to my friends in over 24 hours. With this happening right next to my work they probably think I’m dead” he says pleadingly. “And when they find out I’m not dead they’ll probably kill me themselves” he adds. 

“And you thought you were going where, you probably wouldn’t make it much farther than the door” Alec says. 

“My phone was broke last night and there isn’t one in here, so I was just going to the desk to see if I could use theirs” he replies. 

“You can use mine, but you can’t say anything about the case. We can’t have any of the details getting out” Alec says as he hands his phone over. Magnus nods before calling Cat, knowing that calling Raph would just end in yelling. The phone rings a few times before it’s answered. 

“This is Catarina Loss, but now's really not a good time” she says quickly. 

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Cat it’s me” he says before she hangs up. 

“Magnus. What the hell. Where are you” she asks in relief. Before he can answer there’s a scuffle and a deeper voice on the other end. 

“Magnus idiota. Pensé que estabas muerto. Dónde estás” Raphael Yells through the phone. 

“Calm down I’m fine” Magnus replies ignoring Alec’s ‘really’ look, “I got myself into a little bit of trouble last night and I broke my phone so I couldn’t get in touch” he finishes. 

“You got arrested again didn’t you. Do you need to be bailed out? Where’d the put you this time” Cats voice comes through again. 

“What! No I didn’t get arrested. Look it’s just some stuff happened, and I’m not allowed to talk about it but don’t worry it’s all ok” he says somewhat offended. 

“Well where are you. We would feel much better if we could at least see that you were ok” Cat says. In the background he can hear Raph going on in Spanish. 

“I promise as soon as I’m allowed I’ll head straight to your place and you can yell at me then ok” Magnus replies just as the doctor walks through the door. 

“Ah Mr.Bane good to see you’re awake. I just need to check the stitches in your side and I’ll be out of your way” the doctor says glancing back down at his clipboard. 

“Who is that. Did they say stitches. Magnus where are you really” cat asks clearly having heard the doctor through the phone. 

“Uh. It’s no one just the TV. I’ll call you back in a little bit. Love you bye” he says in a hurry hanging up just as she yells his name. He knows he’ll be reamed for it later but they’ll get over it he thinks. “So doc what do you say. Am I all clear to move about the cabin” he asks with a smile. 

“Well seeming you completely ignored me when I told you to take it easy last time there is no way I’m letting you go early this time. You need to stay there at least until morning and I’ll decide more then” he says while examining Magnus’ side. 

“Fine” Magnus says with a huff and the doctor leaves once more. Turning he sees Alexander looking at him in obvious amusement, “what” he asks. 

“Nothing. It’s just the way you and your friends act you must be close” he says. 

“Yeah, they’re the only family I have left” Magnus says sadly and thinks back to the dream he had earlier. 

“Is there anyone else you need to call?” Alec asks. 

“No. It’s just me, my cat and those two” he says looking out the window. Before he turns back to the detective wide eyed “My cat. Chairman Meow, he’s been home alone all this time. He’s probably freaked out, I have to go get him.”

“No, you aren’t going anywhere” Alec says as he gets to his feet. “I’ll call my friend Simon. He’s a cop, he can go collect your cat and watch him till you get better” he says as he takes his phone back. 

“Simon I need a favor” Alec says when the man answers. “Can you go pick up a cat and watch him till our witness gets better” he asks. “Great I’ll text you the address” he says then hangs up and begins typing. 

“Thanks Alexander” Magnus says. “So What now?” he asks. 

“Well let’s start with everything you remember about where you found Clary” Alec says looking at him seriously as he sits back down, and Magnus can just tell this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations- 
> 
> “Magnus idiota. Pensé que estabas muerto. Dónde estás” - Magnus you idiot. I thought you were dead. Where are you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this is late. We had a really bad snow storm and I haven’t had power at my house for 3 days. I felt bad so I sat at a McDonald’s and typed this out on my phone so it’s not the greatest but I wanted to get you guys something. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings-
> 
> Mention of kidnapping

“I had just locked up when I heard what I thought was someone yelling, so I went to check it out” Magnus recalls for Alec. “It was late and the Alley was dark. I couldn’t see much besides the random trash that had been swept between the buildings. It smelled like urine but you get that anywhere in Brooklyn” he continues. 

“What do you remember about the building?” Alec asks. 

“There’s not much to remember. From the outside it just looked like your standard abandoned building. A few windows were boarded up but it looked relatively In tacked” he answers. “I guess the weirdest thing was the chain that was wrapped around the door handles.”

“A chain” Alec says with confusion. 

“Yeah it was just a heavy chain you can get at any hardware store. There was a lock hanging off one end but it wasn’t closed” Magnus says. 

“Was there anything special about the lock?” Alec asks. 

“I’m not some lock expert or anything, but it seemed old maybe and heavy” he says furrowing his brows. 

“What about inside the building?” Alec continues. 

“It was definitely some sort of production warehouse but it was empty” he answers. “The first few rooms I went in had a desk and some chairs. I had to hide in one of them when the man came down the hall” Magnus continues. 

“Did you see him. What do you remember about him.” Alec asks. 

“I didn’t see him, I was behind the door. He was talking with someone on the phone, Clary said it was her father, but it wasn’t in English” he recalls. “To tell you the truth it didn’t sound like any language I’ve ever heard” he continues. 

“What happened next” Alec says. 

“The man continued down the hall, when he was gone I left the room I was in and continued down the hallway” he tells the detective. “When I got to the room Clary was in it was almost so dark I couldn’t see. When I opened the door the first thing that hit me was the smell, it was something awful almost like death” he finishes. 

“Did you see anything in the room” he asks. 

“I didn’t really look around too much. I found Clary huddled in the corner and I knew I had to get her out. I picked the locks holding her in place and we ran for the door” He says. “We made it back to where I first entered just as the man was coming back in so I pushed Clary back into the darkness of the room. By the time the man made it back to the empty room we were already making our way down the alley. You know how it went from there” Magnus adds while looking at the other man. 

“You two ran, he followed. He shot you. You left Clary at your apartment and went for help. And here we are back at the hospital” Alec finishes. “So even with all of that we still don’t know who the man was, and most of the evidence went up in flames with the building so we have nothing” He adds. 

“Well I wouldn’t say we have nothing. Clary might remember what he looks like, and we know he was in contact with her father. That’s gotta be worth something” Magnus says trying to make the detective feel better. 

“I’ll have Izzy look into it. She’s good with tracking people down” the detective says, mostly to himself. His phone pings and he looks at and smiles before turning back to Magnus, “Simon got your cat” he says showing him the picture of said cat playing with a box at the station. 

“Tell him I said thank you, And to be sure to feed him. The Chairman gets cranky when he’s hungry and no one wants to see that I’m afraid” He says looking at his cat like he hung the moon. 

“I’ll be sure to te-“ Alec starts but is cut off by his phone ringing. He glances at the name before answering with a smile, “Jace, calling back so soon. Did you get bored already” he says 

Magnus can’t hear what is being said on the other end but it’s loud and judging from the look on Alec’s face it can’t be good. Just as he’s about to ask what was wrong Alec jumps to his feet then runs out the door. 

“Alexander” Magnus yells but the man continues with looking back. He has no idea what could possibly have caused that reaction and he doesn’t know where the detective ran off to. He sits there for a moment hopeful that the man will return and tell him what happened but as the time carries on he knows he won’t be back. 

‘Fine. If you can leave that means no one will be here to tell me that I have to stay put’ he thinks as he throws back his blankets. Sitting up he realizes he’s still hooked up to a IV which he considers ripping out but decides against it when a wave of dizziness hits him. ‘Guess it can come with me then’ he thinks as he swings his legs over the side of the bed and pulls the contraption closer to himself. 

Standing he leans on the IV stand as a sort of makeshift crutch to keep himself from toppling over. Once he’s sure he won’t fall over he makes his way slowly to the door and then down the hall. He has no clue where he’s going but he knows it was Jace who called so Clary’s room is his best bet. 

After using the elevator twice and finding himself lost quite a few times he finally makes it to a hallway that says Recovery and decides it’s his best bet. He gets a few looks from various nurses but he just gives them a smile and continues down the hall as if he knew where he was headed. 

He’s just considering turning back to ask one of the nurses for help when he hears raised voices from down the hall. By the time he makes it to the door he can tell one of the voices belongs to Jace and he bets the other is Alec. 

Looking through the window in the door he can see the two detectives standing toe to toe clearly in the middle of an argument. His eyes widen when Alec catches him looking through the window. He turns to look for somewhere to hide, and really he doesn’t know why the man already saw him and it’s not like he can run anywhere. 

The door swings open and and he comes face to face, ‘more like face to shoulder’ he thinks, with a very pissed off Alec. 

“Alexander I can explain” Magnus tries but he’s quickly dismissed with a raised hand from Alec. 

“You aren’t supposed to be out of bed. How did you even get up here” He scolds. 

“Well you see Alexander, you ran out of the room without so much as a word. What did you expect, I wasn’t going to just sit there. I was worried” I all but yelled back at him. 

“I was coming back” he tries looking somewhat put off by Magnus’ change in mood. 

“Well I didn’t know that. You could have said something” Magnus replies. “I was scared something happened to clary” he adds quietly. 

“Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, it’s just Jace called and I just panicked” he says giving Magnus a pleading look. 

“What did he call about that had you run out like your house was on fire” Magnus asks. The detective looks at him for a moment before seeming to make a decision then answers. 

“The station got a call asking for Jace. They gave the person his cell. When they called Jace he answered not knowing who it was and we are pretty sure it was one of the kidnappers” Alec says with a sigh. 

“What. How do you know” Magnus asks in shock. 

“He said it was just weird. The person started in a different language when he switched to English he kept going on about getting back what was his. The man hung up before Jace could get anything useful” Alec tells him. 

“Did you try calling back?” he asks. 

“The line was disconnected. That’s what we were arguing about. Jace wants to go out and see if he can use himself as bait to lure the out of hiding” Alec says shaking his head. 

“That’s a terrible idea. They don’t even want him. They’re after Clary, he should stay with her” Magnus says dumbfounded. 

“I know, but try telling him that” Alec replies. He starts to say something else when the door behind him opens a Jace comes out. 

“Magnus, shouldn’t you be in bed still” he says when he sees him. 

“Yes blondie I’ve already been over this with Alexander. Excuse me for leaving my room when the man that is all but standing guard suddenly runs out of the room” He says sounding exasperated. 

“Alexander” Jaces says looking at Alec with a raised eyebrow. Alec blushes and looks away ignoring the implied question. 

“Jace you can’t try to go after them on your own, we don’t even know who these people are. Plus if you go who will watch Clary. Don’t you want to keep her safe” Magnus tries to reason with him. 

“Don’t worry Magnus, Alec already yelled at me about it. I’m not going anywhere” Jace replied. Almost as if they heard the three men talking about her a nurse came around the corner calling for Jace. 

“Detective. I’ve been looking all over the place for you. Clary is awake and she’s asking for you” the nurse says when she reaches them. They look at each other before Jace heads down the hall on his own leaving Alec behind to help Magnus. The entire walk all Magnus can think about is the call and what it means for Clarys safety


End file.
